


Brace For Impact

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's feelings after coming out to her mother.  She finds herself admitting that maybe she's lying to herself, a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace For Impact

 

Amy would find the look on her mom's face funny, if it weren't for the goosebumps erupting on her skin from where Karma is clutching her. She's pretty nervous. She just came out to her (conservative, homophobic and--in Mr. Ashcroft's words--unevolved) mother, and it's really gratifying, if not also terrifying.

And she may not be a lesbian, but she does not feel like she's faking anything when she jams that crown on her head. She tells herself that she's doing it because she wants to support her best friend. Looking into Karma's eyes, she knows it's so much more than that.

It's time to stop lying. At least to herself. She had felt something when she kissed Karma in the gym, and it has been eating her up inside. She knows Freud would flip his shit over the dream she had last night, but she has been trying her best not to think about it.

She's in high school, right? And like Karma said, everyone has a lesbian phase. Maybe this is it. She'll be over it soon, and the damn butterflies that erupt whenever Karma gets too close, or smiles at her, or just fucking looks at her will stop. Right?

Yeah. Right.

Amy has always been the mature one in their relationship; the one who keeps Karma from doing super crazy things in order to get attention. She still hasn't been able to figure out why she kissed her friend in the gym. They should have just stopped the charade. It would have been easier than admitting to herself that maybe, for her at least, it's not a charade at all. And for all of her maturity, she feels like she is hiding. Like she has to, or else Karma will freak out and never speak to her again.

She can't tell her best friend who trusts her that their fake relationship is more real to Amy than anything else in her life. But for Karma, it's just a means to an end, a way to catapult them into popularity. A way to get Liam's attention and make him fall for her.

Hearing the resolve in Karma's voice when she says that makes Amy crumble, just a little more. Idly, she wonders if it's possible to crumble so much, that there will soon be nothing left of her.

"Amy," Karma says softly. "Are you okay?"

Amy nods, plastering a smile on her face. She should know better than to try faking anything around Karma though. Oh, the irony.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just kind of tired. And I'm not sure I want to go home tonight. My mom is still freaking out," Amy says, as she looks across the gym where Mrs. Raudenfeld is breathing into a paper bag. The camera man is looking at her with a confused expression, probably puzzled as to why she's not doing her job.

"You can stay at my house," Karma says, brushing some hair out of Amy's face.

Fuck. "Okay, thanks," Amy responds.

 

 

 

 

Karma falls asleep after two episodes of Supernatural, and Amy turns to watch her.

"Please be dreaming of me," the blonde says softly as she kisses her best friend's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to write a fic for Karmy because this show is a black hole and I am just a helpless space shuttle. I have been where Amy's at, and it makes the inevitable heartbreak all the more painful. This is going to hurt so effing much.


End file.
